randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Skorpion
The Skorpion is a Sub-machine gun featured in Call of duty: Black Ops. The Skorpion appears in some missions of campaign, such as Operation 40 or WMD where it will be used by Tropas or Spetsnaz. It also appears in mission Victor Charlie, where is used by Viet Cong soldiers. Multiplayer The Skorpion returns in Black Ops, and retains most of its traits from Call of Duty 4, sporting a 20 round magazine, near nonexistent recoil , and high accuracy. It can be purchased after Level 7 and costs http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints2000. Within its range, it deals the highest damage per second out of all the SMGs, but is often over looked due to its low magazine size and extremely short-range damage drop-off of about 5 meters. Within its range, it is tied for the highest damage per second in the game and with the Rapid Fire attachment it takes the title on its own. However, when used with the Dual Wield attachment, its maximum damage per bullet changes from 50 to 40, thus requiring at least 3 shots to kill at short range. However, its range is increased from 5-10m to 10-15m, giving a longer 3 hit kill range with dual wield than the standard weapon's 2 hit kill range.The Skorpion is arguably the best dual wielded SMG as it has a similar time to kill as other the others, but wastes less ammo in the process (doing more damage with a slower RoF). Due to its low recoil, the usefulness of a Grip on the weapon is questionable, though having one attached will give the weapon virtually no recoil at all when aiming down the sights. Perhaps the best time to use the Grip attachment is in conjunction with Rapid Fire , via the Warlord perk, and even then the low recoil of the Skorpion is still enough to compensate for the slight recoil increase of Rapid Fire. Similar to the MAC11, the Extended Mag attachment is recommended, as it gives the weapon 30 rounds in the magazine, opposed to the 20 without it; this can prove invaluable when caught out in the open or when facing more than one enemy at a time. The Skorpion's low recoil enables the user to shoot players from across the map without needing to burst fire (unlike all other automatic weapons). Due to the gun's average RoF, however, landing five shots at range often takes too long; using Rapid Fire will compensate for this, giving the Skorpion the same DPS as the other SMGs at long range. With its long- and short range capabilities in mind, it can be said that the area the Skorpion is weakest is middle range, as most guns will have higher DPS at this distance. Because of the very low carried ammo, Scavenger is an extremely useful perk for this gun. This is especially true with the Rapid Fire attachment, and/or if a player practices hip-firing. Sleight of Hand is another very useful perk due to how often the user will be reloading, especially if not using Extended Mags . Attachments *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Grip *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Category:COD Category:Guns